Crescent Rose/Galerie d'images
Graphiques officiels Dessins officiels RWBY Crescent rose.jpg|Crescent Rose à l'étape du modèle ProductionDiary2_06628.png|Un rendu précoce de CR, qui a montré son look plus ressemblant à un sniper. ProductionDiary2_06684.png|Un tir, qui montre une vue plus proche du côté gauche du rendu du tireur d'élite. ProductionDiary2_06800.png|Rendu précoce, mais mis à jour, auquel est attachée la tête de la faux. ProductionDiary2_06877.png|Le modèle final de Crescent Rose. Img character01 2.png|L'oeuvre officielle de Crescent Rose vue sur le site japonais RWBY. Bg character01.png|Ruby et Crescent Rose, tels qu'ils apparaissent sur le site officiel japonais RWBY Crescent Rose sur l'affiche de l'annonce du volume 4 de '' RWBY '' RWBY Volume 4 Release Date.jpg|Crescent Rose on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster Ruby Timeskip Black.png|Crescent Rose avec la tenue de Ruby après l'éllipse BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Ruby Rose.jpg|Le portrait complet de Ruby de BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Rwby combat ready website background.jpg|Le fond d'écran du site officiel RWBY: Combat Ready. Modèles en rotation Crescent Rose.jpg|Crescent Rose production prop cr1.jpg cr10.jpg cr6.jpg Goodies 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"C'est aussi un pistolet" RWBY Ruby Judy Steel.png|Affiche 'Crescent Rose' par Jody Steel RWBY_RWBY_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Porte-clés Crescent Rose en métal 10666849_hi.jpg|Croissant Rose Keychain Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art pour le jeu de plateau '' RWBY: Combat Ready '' RWBY Fanbook Officiel Japonais Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yoshitoshi Abe).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shihou).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Range Murata).jpg Twitter Chibi ruby shirow miwa.jpg|Chibi Ruby par Shirow Miwa Illustration of Ruby Rose by Shirow Miwa.jpg|Illustration de Ruby Rose par Shirow Miwa Manga Couvertures des Volumes RWBY manga volume cover.jpg|Volume 1 Manga RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 Manga Anthology Couvertures RWBY manga illustration cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-08-890616-4.html Manga Chapter 1 English.jpg Manga 1 Cover.jpg Manga 2 Cover.jpg Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 13 Cover.jpg RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3250-9.html Arts de Couverture RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapitres Manga 1 Crescent Rose 1.png Manga 1 Crescent Rose 2.png Manga 1 Cliffside Forrest.jpg Manga 2 Ruby defeats Cardin.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 ice flower increase bullet velocity.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg ''RWBY the Session RWBY the Session official color chapter title page.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer Red_Blush.png|Crescent Rose se replie et s'attache à la taille de Ruby New_Picture_11_ (1).png|Utilisé en mode Fusil. RedTrailerSC3.png|Ruby tirant Crescent Rose en mode Faux 1001 Red Trailer_4858.png|Magazine "Standard" pour Crescent Rose. CrescentRose - Component.png|Le magasin de poussière de Gravité est chargé RedTrailer Gravity Flash.png|Effet flash de museau noir du magazine RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby en utilisant la poussière de Gravité pour lui permettre de voler dans l'air plus longtemps. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby utilisant Crescent Rose au Tournoi du Festival de Vytal Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00010.png V4 C0 00011.png V4 C0 00014.png V4 C0 00015.png V4 C0 00016.png V4 C0 00020.png V4 C0 00022.png V4 C0 00026.png V4 C0 00027.png V4 C0 00028.png V4 C0 00029.png V4 C0 00032.png V4 C0 00033.png V4 C0 00034.png V4 C0 00035.png V4 C0 00038.png V4 C0 00039.png V4 C0 00040.png V4 C0 00043.png V4 C0 00044.png V4 C0 00045.png V4 C0 00046.png V4 C0 00047.png V4 C0 00048.png V4 C0 00049.png V4 C0 00050.png V4 C0 00052.png V4 C0 00053.png V4 C0 00054.png V4 C0 00055.png V4 C0 00056.png V4 C0 00064.png V4 C0 00065.png V4 C0 00067.png V4 C0 00068.png V4 C0 00069.png V4 C0 00070.png V4 C0 00071.png V4 C0 00073.png|Rayures sur Crescent Rose V4 C0 00074.png V4 C0 00075.png Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00002.png Screenshots - Monde de Remnant Aura WOR Aura 01.png|Silhouette de Ruby Rose tenant Crescent Rose WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00015.png|Ruby Rose tenant une silhouette de Crescent Rose Screenshots - Volume 1 Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_06271.png|Ruby prête à affronter les Hommes de main 1101_Ruby_Rose_10990.png|Ruby utilise le mode Fusil Cinder The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02833.png|Ruby montrant son affection pour Crescent Rose 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08084.png|Ruby frimant avec son arme à Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08231.png|Juste une fille et sa Faux-Fusil The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_03363.png|"Laisse mon amour parler" The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1260.png|Utiliser le recul comme une fusée rétro 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1352.png|Le plus gros crochet d'arrêt que j'ai jamais vu ... The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06292.png|Ruby est nulle aux arbres Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Tirant au Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Utilisant Crescent Rose pour se jetre au Death Stalker. 1108 Players and Pieces 06338.png|Ruby tenant Crescent Rose après son assaut raté. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Ruby avec Crescent Rose avec après le conflit entre Jaune et l'Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png| Black and White 1116 Black and White 16181.png| Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01582.png|Face à Cinder. 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01718.png A Minor Hiccup v2e3 crescent rose.png| v2e3 crescent rose2.png| Painting the Town... V2 04 00061.png V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY v2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00034.png| V2 07 00035.png| Field Trip V2 08 00014.png| Search and Destroy V2 09 00032.png| V2 09 00042.png V2 09 00044.png| V2 09 00047.png V2 09 00057.png| V2 09 00061.png| Mountain Glenn V2 10 00007.png| V2 10 00008.png| No Brakes V2 11 00015.png| Breach V2 12 00009.png| V2 12 00013.png| V2 12 00014.png| Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00024.png Round One V3e1 26.png V3e1 27.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00073.png V3 10 00075.png V3 10 00097.png V3 10 00118.png V3 10 00120.png V3 10 00121.png V3 10 Ruby Hero Shot.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00001.png V3 11 00002.png V3 11 00005.png V3 11 00029.png V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00051.png V3 11 00052.png V3 11 00053.png V3 11 00055.png V3 11 00060.png V3 11 00061.png V3 11 00073.png V3 11 00074.png V3 11 00075.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00065.png V3 12 00066.png V3 12 00067.png V3 12 00108.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00034.png vol4op_00042.png vol4op_00043.png The Next Step V4 01 00058.png V4 01 00061.png V4 01 00062.png V4 01 00075.png V4 01 00076.png V4 01 00077.png V4 01 00089.png V4 01 00090.png V4 01 00091.png V4 01 00095.png V4 01 00097.png V4 01 00100.png V4 01 00101.png V4 01 00102.png V4 01 00106.png V4 01 00113.png V4 01 00115.png Tipping Point V4 06 00034.png V4 06 00036.png V4 06 00039.png V4 06 00041.png V4 06 00045.png V4 06 00046.png V4 06 00048.png V4 06 00050.png V4 06 00052.png V4 06 00056.png Punished V4 07 00027.png V4 07 00029.png V4 07 00047.png V4 07 00048.png V4 07 00049.png V4 07 00069.png V4 07 00072.png V4 07 00073.png V4 07 00076.png V4 07 00080.png V4 07 00081.png V4 07 00082.png V4 07 00086.png V4 07 00087.png Taking Control V4 11 00056.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00003.png V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00007.png V4 12 00013.png V4 12 00015.png V4 12 00036.png V4 12 00042.png V4 12 00044.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00007.png V5OP 00030.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00014.png V5 01 00016.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00008.png V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00021.png V5 11 00042.png V5 11 00045.png V5 11 00046.png V5 11 00069.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition ruby.gif chibi transition ruby2.gif chibi transition crescent rose.gif chibi transition ruby vs weiss.gif Reloading Chibi 03 00004.png Chibi 03 00005.png Chibi 03 00006.png Chibi 03 00007.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00009.png Chibi 07 00024.png Chibi 07 00025.png Chibi 07 00026.png Chibi 07 00027.png|Only the chosen can wield me. So hands off. Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00005.png Chibi8 00006.png Chibi8 00007.png Chibi8 00008.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00019.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00024.png Chibi 16 00025.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00005.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00007.png Chibi2 04 00008.png Chibi2 04 00009.png Chibi2 04 00010.png Chibi2 04 00011.png Chibi2 04 00012.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00009.png Chibi2 12 00010.png Chibi2 12 00011.png Happy BirthdayWeen Chibi2 21 (3).png Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images